Secrets Told, Secrets Kept
by BunnyRunner420
Summary: All the Cul-de-sac kids are grown up. But what happens when Kevin leaves for a year? What happens when he comes home? Who changed? And who is this girl coming back with him? Kevedd Top!Edd Bottom!Kevin. First story so go easy!
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Now all the cup-de-sac kids are teenagers, no longer the same kids we all knew. Everyone was taller, except Eddy, and everyone dressed different.

But Kevin changed the most. He told Nazz the biggest secret of his life…. he was gay. And was living with his sister in California for a year.

What will happen when he gets to come back the next summer? Who changed? Who was the same? And who is this stranger coming back with him?


	2. Chapter 1

**So this the first chapter. I uh want the people that read it to tell me if you want me to write more... **

Chapter 1

The airport was as loud as it always was. Chaos around every corner. But two people stuck out.

He was about 5'10 with long red hair, pulled back in a braid. He wore a black tank with a rainbow peace sign on the front, a pair of skinny blue jeans, and pink converse on his feet. But what made him stick out most was the red baseball cap on his head. There was also a girl his age next to him. She was around his hight, 5'9", with short blue hair, a chunk covering her right eye. She wore the same shirt he was, but cropped to show off her flat stomach. She had on jeans and black combat boots. She also had a lip, eyebrow, and belly button piercing.

He smiled as he looked around the airport.

"It's so good to be home." he said. The girl nodded. "Got that right."

"KEVIN! MARIE!"

He turned to the sound, when he was tackled by a flash of blond hair. Nazz!

"Hey, Nazz!" said Kevin as he hugged her back.

"Hey! What am I, chopped liver?" said Marie, a little annoyed that Kevin was getting all of her girlfriend's attention. Not a second later, she too was tackled in a huge hug.

"I missed you guys. It hasn't been the same since you two left." said Nazz, excited to have her best friend and her girlfriend home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was just another day in the Cul-de-sac. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight.

As Kevin, Marie, and Nazz got out of the car after they pulled into his driveway, they heard yelling. It was coming from across the street.

"EDDY! ED! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Noooo!"

The yelling continued as they saw three figures come out of the house across from Kevin's. He got a look at them.

The shortest was at the front, screaming his head off. He was really short for a guy his age, had black hair slicked black, and wore a yellow button up and black jeans with purple sneakers.

The next was the tallest of the three. He had red hair spiked up, and wore a green army jacket with a white button up, blue jeans and red high tops.

They seemed to be running from the third in the group. He was tall; taller than Kevin. He had shaggy black hair with blue and purple streaks through it. He wore a pair of blue converse and baggy black jeans. He had on a blue tee shirt on with a grey hoody tied around his waist. He also had piercing blue eyes that made Kevin's legs tremble.

'Damn, he's HOT!' he thought.

The three guys began running around in circles, then the first two ran across the street; toward Kevin, Marie, and Nazz.

The third chased them, and they started running circles around Nazz's car. All the while, the other three were just confused. What the hell was going on?!

After a few minutes, the third finally tackled the other two. He held them both by the front of their shirts.

"What the fuck?!" Nazz had finally had enough. She got out from under Marie's arm, that was around her waist the whole time, and stalked over to the three on the ground. She grabbed them by the back of the shirt and pulled them away from each other.

"What the hell is going on?!" she yelled.

The hot one (in Kevin's opinion) spoke up. "These two idiots woke me up! They poured water on me!" That's when Kevin noticed that he was soaked, the shirt clinging to him and showing off his abs. He blushed red at the sight.

He watched as the four started to argue. Then he noticed something. The other two looked so familiar. Then it hit him.

"Eddy? Ed?" he said, a little shocked.

The two looked over at him and said, also shocked, "Kevin?!"

He smiled. The other two got out of Nazz's grip, and tackled him in a hug.

"You're back! We missed you, dude!" yelled Eddy, happy to see his friend again.

Kevin hugged them back. He missed them so much. They were like brothers to him.

"I missed you guys too." he replied.

"Well, I'll be damned."

Kevin looked up to see the other smirking down at the three. He blushed red. He then noticed the gap in the strangers teeth. Then it hit him; it was EDD!

"Double D?!" he said shocked. Wow. He looked so different.

Edd chuckled, and, if possible, Kevin blushed even redder.

The other Ed's got up and Edd offered him a hand. "Need a hand?" he asked.

Kevin took it and Edd pulled him up. He stumbled and landed against his chest. He jumped back, his deep red. He heard Edd chuckle.

"Well, you changed a lot." he commented, noticing how Kevin blushed even deeper. He chuckled. 'Cute,' he thought.

Ed and Eddy saw the little exchange and glared at Edd. Oh hell no! Kevin was _not_ getting with _Edd_ of all people. Kevin was like a brother to the two Ed's and they were going to protect him. No matter what.

**So there it is... I made this chapter longer cuz I got some stuff going on with my mom and dad and thier court date is next monday, then i've got school and all this other shit to deal with sooo i won't be able to update for probably a week or two. So this is to make up for it. **

**Any way, Bye my little fuzzies. See you next time!~**


End file.
